Cranky/Gallery
''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:CrankyBugs5.png|Cranky in the fifth season File:CrankyBugs7.png File:CrankyBugs64.png|Cranky after being pushed over by a tramp steamer File:HorridLorry7.png File:SomethingInTheAir60.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy45.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad497.png|Cranky in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:HarveytotheRescue16.png|Cranky in the sixth season File:NoSleepforCranky54.png File:ThomastheJetEngine23.png File:Edward'sBrassBand17.png|Cranky in the seventh season File:Percy'sBigMistake31.png|Cranky in the eighth season File:ThomasAndTheCircus34.png|Cranky with Thomas and Salty File:Fish(Season8)62.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop35.png|Cranky in the ninth season File:ThomasandtheStatue15.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole69.png File:PercyintheDark10.png|Cranky in an ninth season Learning Segment File:Toby'sAfternoonOff47.png|Cranky in the tenth season File:ThomasSetsSail12.png|Cranky in the eleventh season File:HideAndPeep6.png File:HideAndPeep62.png File:TheGreatDiscovery541.png|Cranky in The Great Discovery File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial16.png|Cranky in the twelfth season CGI Series File:CreakyCranky39.png|Cranky in full CGI File:CreakyCranky100.png File:TheEarlyBird35.png File:MistyIslandRescue116.png|Cranky in Misty Island Rescue File:MistyIslandRescue304.png File:Thomas'TallFriend17.png|Cranky in the fourteenth season File:Thomas'CrazyDay30.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay53.png File:DayoftheDiesels67.png|Cranky in Day of the Diesels File:Percy'sNewFriends28.png|Cranky in the fifteenth season File:BlueMountainMystery317.png|Cranky in Blue Mountain Mystery File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam14.png|Cranky in the sixteenth season File:SodorSurpriseDay59.png File:KingoftheRailway525.png|Cranky in King of the Railway File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend20.png|Cranky in the seventeenth season File:Santa'sLittleEngine56.png File:AwayFromTheSea54.png File:TheSmellyKipper31.png File:TaleOfTheBrave143.png|Cranky in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave718.png File:FlatbedsofFear93.png|Cranky in the eighteenth season File:DisappearingDiesels75.png File:MissingGator27.png File:EmilySavestheWorld14.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck77.png File:EmilySavestheWorld130.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?6.png|Cranky in the nineteenth season File:ToadandtheWhale87.png|Cranky with Belle, Oliver, Salty, Thomas and Toad File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain4.png File:NoHelpAtAll99.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure407.png|Cranky in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:BubblingBoilers13.png|Cranky in Bubbling Boilers File:BubblingBoilers25.png File:BubblingBoilers171.png File:HenryGetsTheExpress46.png|Cranky in the twentieth season File:Toby'sNewFriend92.png File:PoutyJames100.png File:AllinVain27.png File:HenryintheDark72.png File:TheGreatRace99.png|Cranky in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace212.png File:TheGreatRace604.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor2.png|Bill, Ben, Porter, Salty and Cranky in Journey Beyond Sodor File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay53.png|Cranky in the twenty-first season File:CrankyattheEndoftheLine15.png File:CrankyattheEndoftheLine21.png File:NewCraneontheDock26.png|Cranky and Carly File:NewCraneontheDock107.png|Cranky and Carly get their cables tangled File:NewCraneontheDock170.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!282.png|Cranky with Carly and Big Mickey in Big World! Big Adventures! Miscellaneous File:Cranky'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|Cranky's Trackside Tunes Namecard File:Cranky'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png File:DVDBingo16.png|Cranky in DVD Bingo File:ThomasandCrankypromo.jpg|Cranky and Thomas promo File:Thomas,PercyandCrankyPromo.jpg|Cranky, Percy and Thomas promo File:CrankyJapanese.jpg File:WhatisHenryThinkingOf5.png|Cranky in an animated Learning Segment File:Cranky1998Promo.png File:CrankySide.png File:CrankySeason5Promo.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks99.jpg File:Head-OnCrankyPromo2.jpg|Cranky's full CGI model File:Head-OnCrankyPromo.jpg File:CrankyPromo.jpg File:CGICrankyIllustration.jpg File:CrankyandThomasCGIposter.png File:Cranky,Connor,Stephen,Spencer,Millie,CaitlinandHaroldpromo.png File:BigMickeyCarly&CrankyPromo.jpg File:CrankyJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:CrankyPromo.gif|Promo Art File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!5.png|Thomas as Cranky in Thomas is Leaving The Island of Sodor!. File:CrankyNitrogenStudios.png|Cranky's model on display at Nitrogen Studios File:ThomasVisitsTheDockspuzzle.png File:Thomasvideogame.jpg|Cranky in the Great Festival Adventure PC Game File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)49.jpg File:Thomasvideogame.png File:Cranky'sCraneDrop.jpg|Cranky at Edaville Road File:ThomasLand(Japan)4.jpg|Cranky at Thomas Land (Japan) File:TimbertownCranky.jpg|Timbertown's Cranky File:ThomasTownJapanCranky.jpg|Thomas Town's Cranky File:DraytonManorThomasLandCranky'sDropTower.jpg|Drayton Manor's Cranky File:CrankySixFlagsMagicMountain.jpg|Six Flags' Cranky File:CrankyThomasTownSixFlags.jpg|Six Flags' Cranky the crane ride File:Cranky2002ThomasEvent.jpeg|2002 Thomas Event's Cranky Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLCranky.jpg|ERTL File:BandaiTECCrankyatCargoPort.jpg|Bandai TECS File:PlarailBillAndBenHarbourFriends.jpg|Plarail Bill and Ben Harbour Friends Set File:TOMYCrankyattheDocks.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:PlarailLoadAndUnloadCrankyAtTheBigHarbour.jpg|Plarail Load and Unload! Cranky in the Big Harbour File:TrackMasterCrankyandBulstrode.jpg|TrackMaster Cranky and Bulstrode set File:TrackMasterCrankyandFlynnSavetheDay!.jpg|TrackMaster Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! File:TrackMasterCranky'sSpinningCargoDrop.jpg|Cranky's Spinning Cargo Drop File:TrackMasterCrankyPrototype.jpg|TrackMaster Prototype File:TrackMasterCrankyTowerPrototype.jpg File:WoodenRailway1999Cranky.png|1999 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2002Cranky.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCranky.jpg|2005 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Cranky.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDeluxeCranky.jpg|Deluxe Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayTalkingRailwaySeriesCranky.jpg|Wooden Railway Talking Railway Series File:WoodCrankyAtTheDocks2018.jpg|Wood with Bulstrode File:BrioCranky.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongBrendamDocks.jpg|Take-Along Brendam File:Take-AlongCranky.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayCranky.jpg|Take-n-Play play set File:Take-n-PlayThomasandCranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Take-n-Play Thomas and Cranky's Cargo Drop File:CollectibleRailwaySalty&Cranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Collectible Railway File:BachmannCranky.jpg|Bachmann File:LegoCranky.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksCrankyandSalty.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksWorkingHardatBrendamDocks.jpg File:MegaBloksZoomingAlongAtBrendamDocks.jpg File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeCranky.png|My First Thomas prototype File:MyFirstCranky.jpg|My First Thomas File:SodorFix-ItStation.jpg|Sodor Fix-It Station File:SodorBathIsland.jpg|Sodor Bath Island File:TomicaDocksSet.PNG|Tomica File:TomicaThomasAndCrankySmoothRailroad.jpg File:TomicaCrankyAndBigMountain.jpg File:TomicaCrankyLoadingandUnloadingwithHiroSet.png File:PocketFantasyPercyandCrankyMischiefBlockRailSet.jpg|Pocket Fantasy Percy and Cranky Mischief Block Rail Set File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailGrabberCranky.jpg|Grabber Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailClearCranky.jpg|Clear Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailSilverCranky.jpg|Silver Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailShinyCranky.jpg|Shiny Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upCrankyAlternativeExpression.jpg|Capsule Plarail Alternative Expression File:LimitedEditionCollectionCranky.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:MotorizedRailwayCranky.jpg|Motorized Railway File:NewBlockThomasBigSet.jpg|New Block Big set File:BandaiThomasTown9package.jpg|Thomas Town series 9 File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCranky.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Cranky2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:ThomasandPercytotheRescue(book).jpg|2015 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCrankyJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCrankyPolishCover.jpeg|Polish Story Library book File:Cranky(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:CrankyTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Images of Cranky Category:Gallery Category:Crane galleries Category:Non-rail vehicle galleries Category:Character galleries